Blog użytkownika:SZczerkawka/Koniec nie zawsze jest końcem
Cześć. Na tym blogu będe pisać moje PIERWSZE opowiadanie :). Bodzcie wyrozumiali. Zachęcam do komętowania. krótkie info : > akcja po JWS2 Stoik nieżyje > jest Valka > Hiccstrid :) także zapraszam . Mineło dopiero pare miesięcy od wojny z Drago i utraty Stokika Ważkiego. Czkawce było bardzo trudno przejąć obowiązki ojca, ale jeszcze trudniejsze było że nie ma go przy nim. Naszczeście zyskał matke, która pomagała mu jak tylko mogła. Oczywiście nie zapominajmy o Astrid i przyjcielach Czkwki w ktorych zawsze miał wsparcie. Niestety miał coraz mniej czasu, dla Astrid, Szczerbatka, matki, przyjaciół o mapie nie wspominajac. Rozdział 1 Był słoneczny pięknie zapowiadający się dzień. Czkawka dziś wstał wcześnie, słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło . Szczerbatek też już nie spał. Chłopak mając wolną chwile dokończył projekt nowego siodła, który zaczą już ponad miesiąc temu . Potem poszedł cos zjeść. Kiedy zszedł na dół jego mamy już nie było, zazwyczaj o tej porze latała z Chmuroskoczkiem . Więc najpierw nakarmił swojego smoka dając mu sporą ilość ryb po czym przygotowywał sobie śniadanie. Nagle do jego domu weszła Astrid. Dziewczyna się trochę zdziwiła bo rzadko widziała żeby Czkwaka gotował, a pyzatym był bez koszuli a ona uwielbiała patrzeć na jego chude lecz umięśnione ciało. - kochanie co tu robisz tak wcześnie- zapytał ze zdziwieniem , bo zazwyczaj spała dłużej od niego -chciałam Cię obudzić , ale widzę że już wstałeś – powiedziała z lekkim rozczarowanie - siadaj na pewno nic nie jadłaś Astrid usiadła przy stole w milczeniu. Po chwili Czkawka podał jej śniadanie, usiadł obok i zaczęli jeść. Kiedy już zjedli, chłopak postanowił zacząć rozmowę: -Astrid wiem że ostatnio mam dla Ciebie bardzo mało czasu. – powiedział z załamaniem w głosie po czym dodał- ale może dasz się namówić na jakiś mały wypad wieczorem? - Czkawka jeszcze się pytasz no pewnie że tak, a pyzatym dziękuję za śniadanie- po czym wstała, podeszła do ukochanego i pocałowała go lekko w policzek. Chciała już pójść , lecz on złapał ją w tali i posadził na swoje kolana po czym zwarli się w głębokim i namiętnym pocałunku. Rozkoszując się chwilą pragnęli by trwała wiecznie, lecz nagle do domu weszła Vlaka. - Czkawka, bliźniaki znów się kłócą – powiedziała odruchowo po czym zobaczyła Astrid w objęciach syna – oj przepraszam nie powinnam wchodzić tak bez pukania – dodała po chwili Czkawka z Astrid zaczęli się śmiać po czym Valka dodała -śmieszne, mogłam trafić na moment który nie koniecznie bym chciała widzieć. – Po tych słowach, i ona wybuchła śmiechem. Jednocześnie była dumna z syna że nie ukrywa miłości do Astrid. Pocałował jeszcze Astrid w policzek po czym wstali . -o co znowu się kłócą jak zgaduje to sami nie wiedzą o co - zapytał chłopak matkę - Czkawka oni nadal zachowują się jak dzieciaki – powiedziała Valka -no bo to bliźniaki –odparł- Astrid będę u ciebie po południu- powiedział do dziewczyny po czym wraz ze Szczerbatkiem wyszli z domu. Kiedy wyszedł z domu wsiadł na smoka i zaczął szukać bliźniaków, kiedy już ich znalazł i zszedł ze smoka zobaczył ich nawalajacyk się toporami - Mieczyk, Szpadka co wy robicie!? – zapytał ze zgroza w głosie a oni natychmiast przestali- Ile wy macie lat ! -Czy to jest podejrzliwe pytania –zapytał z powagą Mieczyk -Macie natychmiast przestać , jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cos takiego to będziecie sprzątać całą wioskę- powiedział Czkawka po czym zaczął kierować się w stronę Szczerbatka. Po czym poleciał do kuźni. W kuźni spędził resztę czasu. Koło 16 skończył prace nad trzecim siodłem i w końcu mógł polecieć do Astrid. Lecz zanim to zrobił odprowadził Szczerbatka do domu nakarmił po czym poszedł do Astrid lekko kulejąc. Kiedy doszedł do jej domu, ona siedziała na progu ewidentnie na niego czekając. - myślałam że już nie przyjdziesz- pozwiedzała do Czkawki który usiał koło niej i pocałował ja w policzek. - przepraszam że tak puzno -dobrze że wole jesteś. A gdzie jest Szczerbatek mieliśmy gdzieś lecieć- - przeprzaszm cię kochanie, odprowadziłem go do domu . Nie dam rady dziś nigdzie lecieć -czemu – zapytała z niepokojem -noga mnie boli, dziś w kuźni spadł młot i odbił się od protezy która się przekrzywiła no i …- nie zdążył dokończyć Astrid zobaczyła zakrwawioną protezę więc złapała go za rękę i zaprowadziła po mału do swojego pokoju i posadziła na łużku - o co chodzi – zapytał zaniepokojony Ale ona tylko pocałowała go w policzek po czym usiadła na podłodze i bardzo powoli i ostrożnie zaczęła zdejmować mu z nogi protezę, choć sprawiło mu to ogromny ból to nie okazywał tego. Kiedy dziewczyna zdjęła my sztuczna nogę poczuł ogromną ulgę. Okazało się że jego noga jest dość mocno rozcięta. Więc opatrzyła mu ranę po czym usiadła obok niego. - och Czkwaka przecież widzę że cierpisz –powiedziała czule wtulając się w niego - nie przesadzaj dziś to dziś, boleć będzie dopiero jutro Nagle go pocałowała, nie spodziewał się ale szybko odwzajemnił czuły namiętny pocałunek. Pocałunek był coraz bardziej namiętny, po chwili obydwoje opadli na łuzo tracąc dech w pocałunku. Złączeni w jedno spędzili upojną noc. Rozdział2 część 1 Nadszedł już ranek. Czkawka obudził się pierwszy. Czuł ciężar na swej piersi , a mianowicie była to głowa ukochanej która jeszcze spała. Pogładził ręka jej piękne błąd włosy i Obią ja ramieniem . Przypomniał sobie całą noc i zatopił się w wspomnieniach. Astrid się obudziła i lekko westchnęła -no cóż -o co chodzi – spytał chłopak z niepokojem -trzeba wstawać a jest tak cudownie- powiedziała i wtuliła się w Czkawkę Ten mocno i czule ja Obił. Po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna zaczęła wstawać. Nagle Czkawka sobie o czymś przypomniał, a raczej ból mu przypomniał o nodze- kiedy chciał wstać. Astrid była już ubrana kiedy przypomniała sobie o nodze chłopaka. - Czkawka, jak tam noga-zapytała lecz ten przemilczał, prubujac wstać nie okazywając bólu przed Astrid. Siedział na na łóżku i bardzo ostrożnie zakładał spodnie, dziewczyna podeszła do niego chcąc mu pomóc -przestań – i jednym ruchem odepchną ja od siebie. Na szczęście nie upadła. – przepraszam Astrid- odpar po chwili spoglądając na dziewczynę – - rozumiem, że cierpisz ale nie wyżywaj się na mnie -przepraszam nie chciałem- po czym założył wygiętą protezę – ja po prostu nie chce abys widziała mnie w takim stanie -Czkawka każdy ma prawo do bólu – powiedziała i pomogła mu wstać – tylko jak zapomniałeś w nocy o bólu Chłopak sie tylko uśmiechną . Wyszedł z domu Astrid i natkną się na swojego smoka który pomógł doczłapać mu się do kużni. Ńa szczęśćie było jeszcze wcześnie i nikt tego nie widział po za Astrid której strasznie było go szkoda. Czkawka poprawił swoja protezę co zmniejszyło ból przy chodzeniu. …….. Tak miały dzni, tygodnie aż na Berk zapanowała zima . Noga Czkawki wyzdrowiała. Czkawka z Astrid od tamtej nocy codziennie znajdywali dla siebie czas. Zawsze czekał nia i latali lub chodzili na Krucze Urwisko. Lecz tego dnia czekał na Astrid, ale ona się nie zjawiła …. część 2 Czekał na nią dłuższą chwile lecz jej nie było, postanowił pójść do jej domu. Kiedy wszedł do domu Hofersonów od razu pobiegł do jej pokoju. Zobaczył ją leżącą na łóżku, skuloną w kłębek. -Astrid, co się dzieje? Żle się czujesz?- zapytał choć wiedział że dziewczynie coś jest - nie nic mi nie jest, zostaw mnie samą -dlaczego ? -po prostu wyjdź – po tych słowach Czkawka skierował się ku wyjściu nie chcąc denerwować Astrid, - poczekaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiem jak- dodała po chwili a łzy leciały jej po policzkach - Astrid powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi?- zapytał już nieco zirytowany, Wstała i podeszła do Czkawki, wtuliła się w niego i szeptem oznajmiła -Czkawka będziesz ojcem- ten po chwili odsuną się od Astrid -nie to … to niemożliwe… nie teraz nie- wymamrotał pod nosem i wybiegł z domu, biegł przed siebie jak najszybciej mógł . -co się stało? -do kąd biegniesz? Słyszał głosy ludzi, ale nie docierały do niego , myślał tylko o jednym . O tym czym się przed chwilą dowiedział. Biegnąc nie zauważył że znalazł się już w lesie kiedy to zauważył zatrzymał się, usiadł na pniu i zatopił się w myślach : To nie możliwe. Przecież … Ojcem ? To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Ja się nienadane, ja przecież nie potrafie być odpowiedzialny sam za siebie, a co dopiopiero za dziecko. Ale Astrid co ona musiała pomyśleć jak tak wybiegłem, nie powinienem jej tak zostawiać musze do niej wrucic. W sumie wcześniej czy puzniej musiało do tego dojść….. Czkawka żaczą wracać do wioski już spokojnym lecz przyspieszonym krokiem. Kiedy doszedł do domu Astrid , zobaczył otwarte drzwi w środku byli tylko jej rodzice siedzący pezy stole i trzymajacy jaką kartkę przed sobą. -Czkawka gdzie jest moja córa, co się stało o co jej chodzi- powiedział ojciec dziewczyny i podał mu kartkę która okazała się listem. Czkawka przeczytawszy ten list wyszedł z domu zawołał Szczerbatka i zaczął szukać Astrid. Z listu wynikało że przestraszyła się reakcji chłopaka, i nic nie powiedziała rodzicom. Poszła piechotą bo Wichura była u siebie . -Czkawkaaaaaa gdzie lecisz – usłyszał głos matki i na chwile wylądowała kołoniej - mamo, proszę zastąpisz mnie musze szukać Astrid -a co się stało, gdzie ona jest? - dłuższa historia , Astrid jest … - ale stwierdził że nie będzie kończył i szybko odleciał na dalsze poszukiwania. Spędził cały dzień na poszukiwaniach lecz na próżno. …….. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Był już puźny wieczur ale Czkawka nie przestwał jej szukać. Przeszukał razem ze Szczerbatkiem już prawie całą wyspe, została mu tylko plaża Thora. Kiedy nad nią przelatywał zobaczył postać w blasku księżyca. Podleciał blirzej, okazało się że to Astrid. Czkawka strasznie się ucieszył i matuchmiast wylądował. -Astrid poczekaj- lecz dziewczyna widząc go zaczeła uciekać. Czkawka nie wsiadał na smoka, bo i bez niego bez problemu ją dogonił. Złapał za ramie i odwruciłw swoja strone. - przepraszam tak strasznie Cię przepraszam- powiedział patrzą w jej piękne błękitne pełne łez oczy.-przepraszam nie powinienem tak reagować, przepraszam ja .... - nie zdążył skończyć, gdż dziewczyna mu przerwała - och Czkawka myślałam że mnie nie jcesz.. że mnie znienawidzisz Nie skończyła bo Czkawka ją pocałował po chwili odwzajemniła pocałnek. -Za co miałby cię znienawidzić?- zapytał z uśmiechem po czym dodał-że nosisz nasze dziecko zo to jedynie mogę cię kochać jeszcze bardziej. Kochanie wracajmy już do domu jesteś wykończona, musisz odpocząć. -Czjawka ja się boje... jak.. jak zarwaguja moi rodzice twoja mama. Boje sie reakcji ludzi - O to się nie martw to najmniejszy problem . Wrucili na Berk,Czkwaka odprowadził Astrid do domu i położył spać. Następnie zszedł do rodziców dziewczyny aby z nimi porozmawiać. - musimy porozmawiać - powiedział bardzo spokojnym lecz stanowczym tonem - dobrze Czkawko, ale powiesz nam dlaczego uciekła ?-zapytała zniecierpliwiona matka - to wszystko łączy sie w jedno - kontynuował spokojne chłopak niewiedzą że słyszy go Astrid ktora podsłuchiwała rozmowe, gdyż była bardzo ciekawa zachowanoa Czkawki i reakcji rodziców - a mianowicie -ontynuował dalej- do tego że jest w ciąży -to wspaniale dlaczego sama nam o tym ne powiedziała -zapytała z ciekawością matka dziewczyny - dlatego że bała się waszej reakcji bo moja nie była dość entuzjastyczna -zostane dziatkiem- dodał po chwili ojciec Astrid będący nadal w szoku. -Kochanie zejdz do nas-powiedział po chwili Czkawka który w międzyczasię zoriętował się że dziewczyna podsłuchuje rozmowe.- chodz, chodz -dodał po chwili Dziewczyna zeszła niepewnie po schodach, usiadła przy stole koło Czkawki na przeciwko rodziców - musimy ustqlić date ślubu -odpar Czkawka-o ile chce za mnie wyjść -zapytał z uśmiechem dziewczyne która odwzajemniła uśmiech. WiedziaLa że nie musi odpowiadać. Nogle rozległo się pukanie w drzwi, a po chwili do domu Hofersonów weszła Valka -o mamo zapomnieliśmy o tobie - odezwał się niespodziewanie Czkawka -o Astrid odnalazłaś sie .Czkawka szukam cię już od dawnabkest jż puźno myślałam że coś się stoało - no bo sie stało-odpar już z radością w głosie syn kobiety- a mianowicie to że zostaniesz babcią. Po chwili zastanowienia Valka zrozumiała. -to wspaniale, no Czkawka zostaniesz ojcem.Aż trudno mi w to uwieżyć. -uwież mamo mi też -dodał ze śmiechem chłopak.-ale wracając do naszwj rozmowy musimy ustalić date ślubu -kontynuował Czkawka lecz nagle Astrid wstała i pobiegła do łazienki, pobiegł za nią. Okazało się że dziewczyna wymiotuje wiec starał się jej pomóc przytrzymując włsy by ich nieubrudziła. Widzieli to rodzice, ale nic nie rbili bo wiedzieli że to normalne. Czkawka z Astrid całą noc spędzili w łazience, bo dziewczyna co róż wymiotowała. Czkawce bardzo był jek szkoda, wiedział że nie może jej pomóc ale starał się ją wspierać. Nad ranem zasneli na podłodze w łazięce. Przepraszam że takie krótkie rozdziały. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś pomysły na ciąg dalszy zapraszam do pisania w kom. Pozdrawiam Bahicca ROZDZIAŁ 4 Nad ranem obudzili ich rodzice Astrid. Dziś był dzień smoczych wyścigów a co za tym idzie niezła impreza. Kiedy oboju już wstali poszli do pokoju Astrid, ta się przebrała a Czkawka z jej okna obserwował wioskę - muszę iść po Szczerbatka i musimy lecieć na patrol.- oznajmił chłopak po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia, po chwili zaś dodał z troską w czułym głosie-Poradzisz sobie? Poczym podszedł do Astrid z tyłu i Obią ją w tali delikatnie ale z uczuciem dotykając jej lekko zaokrąglający się brzuch. Po czym pocałował ją lekko w szyję. -tak, dziękuje że zemną zostałeś- powiedziała, dotykając jego ręki opierającej się na jej brzuchu -uważaj na siebie, będę powrotem jak najszybciej. Dziś są wyścigi to dobra okazja by ogłosić nowinę.- powiedział po czym dodał- bierzesz udział? -mogę? Myślałam że mi nie pozwolisz- zapytała ze zdziwieniem - czemu mam ci nie pozwolić, to że jesteś w ciąży nie znaczy że masz cały czas siedzieć w domu, ale pamiętaj że masz na siebie uważać i nie forsować –po czym pocałował ją w policzek i wyszedł. Kiedy Czkawka skończył patrolować okolice poleciał do domu aby coś zjeść i porozmawiać z matką. Wszedł do domu nakarmił Szczerbatka, a mama czekała na niego z obiadem jakby wiedzała że przyjdzie. Chłopak usiadł, a następnie żaczą rozmowę. -mamo ? - tak synku - jak to jest mieć dziecko? Czy tata też się bał że sobie nieporadni? - och skarbie, dziecko to coś wspaniałego jak przyjdzie na świat to to zrozumiesz. A twój tata- i tu się zaśmiała- on bał się przeraźliwie, ale kiedy przyszedłeś n a świat przeszło mu to i bardzo cię pokochał. Skończyli już jeść, jeszcze chwile porozmawiali i poszli na smocze wyścigi które jak zawsze rozpoczynał wódz. Tym razem Czkawka nie chciał brać udziału, wolał zobaczyć jak radzą sobie jego przyjaciele. Kiedy zaszli na miejsce można był już rozpoczynać wyścig : - Witam na kolejnych smoczych wyścigach- zaczął wódz- po wyścigach zapraszam wszystkich do twierdzy, aby nie przedłużać dziś w wyścigu biorą udział: Astrid z Wichurą, Sączysmar z Hakokłem, Śledzik z Sztukamies oraz Szpadka i Mieczyk z Jotem i Wymem . Więc wszyscy gotowi? A zatem staaaaaart – Wyścig się rozpoczną. Wódz usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął obserwować w zadumaniu przebieg wyścigu a w szczególności Astrid, która wygrała wyścig co ucieszyło Czkawke. Po zakończonych wyścigach wszyscy udali się do twierdzy gdzie Czkawka ogłosił dobrą nowinę ku jego zaskoczeniu wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i zaczęli im gratulować nawet ich przyjaciele. Wieczorem Czkawka wrócił do domu razem z Astrid i ustali co będzie dalej, co ze ślubem, gdzie będą mieszkać itd. Nie ustalil wszystkiego bo się pospali. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania